Escape
by petiteneko
Summary: Just to escape for a little while for both of them would be a nice change. Warnings inside.


30 Forbidden Fruits Submission (I think I'm going to call them 30FF's from now on...)

Warning: OMG WHAT SMUT? I WROTE SOMETHING AKIN TO SMUT? Yes, inexplicit (?) ish yaoi. SHink. Sheik's his own character. Kinda ansgty...

* * *

To become friends with Link was orders from Ganondorf – but to be his guide came from Zelda. I was to obey the first upon orders of the second. The tasks were easy enough to combine: to guide the hero while being friendly with him. I would accompany him to the temples, teach him the songs (which, to my never ending amusement, he always demanded why we didn't warp in the first place) and spar with him. However what I never took into consideration was his friendliness towards me. As his guide, his mentor and friend in these hard times, the boy-turned-man seemed to cling to me desperately. After each temple, his desperation and almost neediness seemed to grow. Was it the fact that each of his friends were disappearing one by one, or…

"_Ahchoo!_"

I glanced over at the Hero who was now sitting precariously near the fire, snivelling as he rubbed his arms to try and keep himself warm. The poor fool had managed to get every one of his items wet in the Water Temple, and was obviously now out of clothes to wear.

"Link..." I sighed and shook my head. I did feel sorry for him, even if it _was_ his fault to begin with.

"Oh! Shut up! You're all dry and cozy over there, so don't go and try to pity me!" He spat while shivering, the emotion being lost in the quaking voice.

I kept a smile hidden beneath my mask as I raised an eyebrow. Even without the whole 'friend' mission, I couldn't help but be attracted by his affectuous nature. "Oh? So do you expect me to dive into Lake Hylia just so you can feel better Link? How… spiteful of you." Maybe it was due to his nature, but I couldn't hide the mirth that was surely evident in my eyes.

A rather playful smirk played on Link's face as he looked at me with eyes that sparkled. "Perhaps… or maybe you can do something to warm me up."

My mind was immediately assaulted with _many_ ways to respond to that request, and my face heated up in response. Surely that was an innocent challenge from irritation. In hope of reassuring my thoughts, I looked back at him only to be denied that idea. No, Link knew _exactly_ what he said, if the still-present smirk wasn't a dead give-away, it was his eyes. They were full of suggestion and mischief. I tried not to linger in the blue pools, but I didn't miss the hidden desire, the want, and was that… a plea? Immediately, I remembered his tears after the first temple when he lost his best friend, his sadness after watching Darunia ascend, and the distant look he had as he appeared within the column of blue light moments ago. Each time, that singular emotion was present within his eyes, and it seemed to grow stronger – even when I did try to comfort him. I had let him cry on my shoulder in the forest, I had talked with him atop the crater, and I had held his hand as the water rose. Was this rapidly maturing hero… dare I say it… _falling_ for me?

The emotions in his eyes were quickly fading from my silence, and he seemed to realize that I was not reciprocating his feelings. I knew that I had to do something fast before it was too late. Wait… too late? Too late for what? My heart wrenched within me as I tried to deny it – tried to deny my own building feelings for this hero I stared at his eyes and saw that hope, the silent plea. We may have journeyed for a few months, we may have been side-by-side, but I knew that even he wouldn't want to move so fast in our relationship if it weren't for _something_ _else_.

"_Please_ Sheik…" I heard him whisper, the emotions growing in his eyes before he hastily looked away. "I… I know…" He shook his head and decided on a rephrase. "I've seen the way you look at me Sheik, I've seen your attraction. I feel ashamed for asking you, but please don't reject me." The barely clad Link crawled towards me slowly before reaching to grasp my clothed face. "_Please_."

His pleas were so desperate, his eyes begging and I couldn't deny myself or him any longer. My hands curled over his and I let my cowl lower.

His first movements were slow and gentle, as if in apology for our haste. His fingers caressed my face, taking in what was denied to him earlier, memorizing foreign details.

In response, I watched his eyes, I felt my heart beating faster, I did everything that I was not supposed to – not allowed to. My Sheikian upbringing seemed to fade away as I let this man awaken the emotions buried within me.

When we finally let our lips touch, it was lethargic. We experimented, learning what one another tasted like, what the other felt like. We were testing boundaries, quizzing our emotions, but soon things began to heat up. Kisses became sloppy, hasty, _tangled_. Hands awoke and wandered endlessly. Whatever clothes there were soon were discarded. Walls and barricades fell. Words became meaningless, explanations befuddled. Soon, all it came down to was feeling and instinct. The only thing that was unusual was that the man who was the saviour, the one who dominated temples and monsters, became the one who was lost within the passion _I_ gave _him_. And I, the recessive servant, the dutiful protector, became the one with control who gave when desired, not needed.

However, even that abnormality sorted itself out with six little yet meaningful whispered words.

"Thank you, for letting me escape."

I smiled softly and responded. "No Link, thank _you_."

* * *

Well, the muse for this one has been incubating in my mind for awhile, although it did go on and off. After reading a fanfiction called... bah I can't even remember the name too late... well one of the lines in it seemed to inspire me again, kind of like it kick started me and so I started writing it again (Though I did only have like... the first few words "To become friends with")

Really I wanted this to be a bit smutty, although I think I failed epically at that. I hope that the story does seem too odd or anything, since it contained a lot less than what I had originally intended. Oh well... I'll try smut another time, perhaps not at like one to three in the morning... yeah... might work better...


End file.
